Grojband: Wish
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: I wish with all my heart that Corey would love me! pft as if that'll ever happen! I am Laney Penn and I wished on a star! But things are getting weird! Coreys acting different! And I kinda got my secound kiss but again by accident! Then I decide to take a chance and kiss him. What will happen? Read and find out! Coreny ship fluff one shot! No swearing! Plus twins being cheeky
1. Chapter 1 Coreys acting weirdmy wish

On a fine day. Of cause I'm excited I am Laney Penn and today of all days is the sleepover at Coreys garage. Sure Kin and kon will be there but most of all Corey! I made a wish last night! It was that Corey would love me! At the sleep over transation...

I knock on the garage door, and about a minute later, Corey answer's it to let me in. I take a quick glance inside, and see that Kin and Kon haven't arrived yet. "Hey, Core," I say to him as I started walking into the garage, and sat down on the Groj-couch  
Corey smiles and lightly blushs. Wait why would he blush? I mean hes acting a bit weird. So Corey came and sat down next to me! But really close! I can hear my heart beating quickly now! Corey has a smirk as he says '' Hi Lanes!'' He looks really excited.

"Lemme guess. You made iced-tea with too much sugar again...?" I teased to get him even more cuter for me, I couldn't help it. I watched as he started smirking at me, and waited for him to finally confess to it.  
Corey then smiled at me and said '' N-o'' Then I gave him a I know youe lying look. He then smirked and said '' Yes but it wasn't sugar it was cheese!'' I rolled my eyes at this. Those boys and there cheese. It really somtimes cheeses me off! Suddenly I feel somthing come out from nowhere. Oh its the twins. We'll that raps up my alone time with Core.

I guess Core saw my let down expression, since he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his warm body. "Hey, guys!" he greeted as I started zoning out like always. "Aren't you going to say hi, Lanes?"  
All I could do was blush and giggle from the contact. I then slutterd on my words and tried to say ''H-e-LL-O  
But then I looked up to see Corey out of nowhere closer. He then said '' Fella are you okay?'' Then I stopped blushing at that I hate being called Fella.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a bit too excited right now, guys... Hehe," I lied as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and don't even attempt to move my face back from Corey's, since I love being close to him and would do anything to.  
Corey then stood up and said '' So we're going to get in the face of fun! Like this!'' He suddenly puts his face right against mine. I can't talk at all. My eyes start going like when your crushs gets up into your face. Kin walks over to me looking worried. Corey then drops me onto the floor. All I say is '' Auch!''.

I see Kin give Corey a disappointed look, which makes him reach a hand out to me, which I used to stand up, but couldn't help but blush from it since we were touching. As much as I loved him, I wanted to start having fun with the him and the twins. "So, what should we do first for our rockin' sleepover?"  
Kin and Kon smile and say '' Eat cheese!'' I roll my eyes as we make our way into the kitchen to get cheese. Eating cheese transation... About ten minutes later Kon and Kin Corey and I were stuffed. I then start making my way to Corey but as i walk he turns to face me and I slip on Kons cheese. Thanks alot Kon I think sarcastically! I then start falling forward and Bang. I look down to see somthing I didn't suspect! I was right on top of Corey and we we're kissing! Thanks Kon!

As I was about to pull away of pure embarrassment and get back to my feet, I felt Corey wrap his arms around my waist which kept me lying on top of him more. "C-Core what are y-you doing...?" I asked while I'm literally blushing darker than a tomato, though I never wanted this to end at them same time.  
Then about a minute later I roll to the floor next to him. He just laying there without talking. I quickly waves my arms in his face and push him abit. No luck he doesn't budge. I scream '' Core! Core!'' Kin and Kon come running in to see Corey just laying there in a love struck way. I then say '' I think I broke Core!''

Kin just smirked at me as if he knew what had happened, and pulled him up by his short collar as he started wacking him across the face while yelling, "Wake up!" Over and over again. Eventually, he snapped out of his trance, and then asked, "What happened...?"  
Corey then remberd what happened and put on his cute grin. Corey then said '' Laney slipped on the cheese Kon left on the floor and knocked me down.'' Kin had a your not saying everything evil smirk.

I started praying that Kin wouldn`t ask what had really happened. "Corey, Laney. What really happened~?" he asked while smirking at me and Corey evilly. I was speechless. I didn't feel like telling him what had happened. Hopefully Corey would find a way out of this...  
Corey then was openning his mouth and I at what he had said was speechless. He said while blushing madly '' She fell on me and kissed me by accident again.'' Kin looked even more smirking at his word ''Again'' Great thanks Core. Kin then said '' What do you mean by again?''

I instantly blush from the memory of us accidentally kissing on New Years, but was still bit mad that he had spilled it. "Well, we may of bumped into each other when we were trying to catch a piece of the Metrognomes beard..." I explain while I look at Corey with a darker blush.  
Even Kon now started smirking. Kin then said '' So when we're you two love birds planning on telling us that you are dating?'' I quickly then said '' We're not dating! It was an accident!'' Kin then smirks and says back '' We'll one Laneys accident is another Coreys treasure! Besides if he didn't enjoy the kiss why would he be broken?'' Corey then started blushing more at this.  
I looked at Corey with a hopeful smile. Maybe he does like me..? No, he only thinks of me as a friend! Not anything more... "Uh... 'Cause I was shocked that I-it had happened again...?" I guess my wish didn't work...

Kin rolled his and and started walking out with Kon. They started talking. I over heard Kin saying on his way out '' Kon be patient Laney will tell him eventually or we'll use that tape we got from her starring at Corey the other day!'' I now gulped

I immediately walk where Kin and Kon are, and say to them, "You will not show him whatever the video is!" I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them my death glare. "Show me it quickly!" I say as I was curious  
Suddenly Kin through the tape to Kon and he eats it. I was grossed by this and started walked to the next room angrily. But I was surprised to find Corey there like he was waitting for me. He then patted the seat next to him with his hand singling to come and sit. Then when I get there I am more surprised and blushing. Out of no where he bear hugs me!

"Hehe, I was cold and lonely, so I wanted you to keep me company by a bear hug!" he exclaimed as he started nuzzling his face into my shoulder more. I cuddle up to him without any interruptions... Well, that is until I hear the twins walk in...  
Kin pokes his head around the corney. Corey can't see him and Kin gives me a0 tell me already look and gos back around the corney. I can't tell him can I? I mean he is acting weird. I will wait a bit longer. Mid night transation... I open my eyes and look up at... Corey? I was leaning on his shoulder? Corey smiled. 

"Have a nice nap, Lanes?" he asked me as I realized that our noses were touching each others, making me blush darker. "U-Uh, yeah... It was... awesmazing..." I stutter out, and hoped Corey wasn't going to keep teasing me.  
Corey then grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. Soon we we're laughing quitly and having a pillow war. Then I tripped on his foot and pushing him down on the counch. I was now so close my face on his. Noses touching again. As I was about to move Corey said '' Wait..''

I stopped trying to get off of Corey as I looked straight into his eyes and say, "What is it Corey?" I knew he could tell I was blushing, and I knew that there was no way that I could hide it... All I could do was wonder what Corey wanted to say to me...  
Corey lifted up my chin and moved my face really close to his. Even I could see he was madly blushing. I gazed into his cute eyes. He then smiled and he then said '' The accidents were my treasures.'' I now blushed full red body! Could this be? This can't be happening! He then held my chin and moves even abit closer. Now our noses are touching. I try to speak but then he just shhs me with his finger.

But I figured from him saying that to me, I could try and go past the limits. I move his finger from my lips as I shut my eyes tight and gently connect my lips with his. My arms wrapped around him gently. A few seconds later, I separate with a scared look on my face. What if I had just ruined our friendship?

_**Author note: Cliff Hanger! Review what you think will happen!**_

_**This was a collaboration made by me and imagrojian.**_

_**Read,fav,review,follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Wishs come truePoor Kon!

I coverd my eyes in fear with my hands. I didn't hear a word. I felt Coreys hands removed mine from my face. To my surprise he was smiling. He lefted my chin and brought my lips to his. I can't believe his! I felt myself melting as his put his arms around me. About a minute later. We stopped to hear a voice.

"Well, looks like someone finally decided to tell Corey about her crush on him~!" Kon teased, since I guess he had been watching the entire time. I smile lightly. "Yeah, so?"

Kin then grabbed Kons arms and dragged him out of the room. Kon started crying saying '' But this is just getting interesting! Kin!''

After they had left the room Corey looked at Laney. Corey smiled as he said '' Hi there star I am Laney Penn and I wish that Corey would love me!'' I look shocked and ask him '' how did you know?'' I saw Corey smile as he said '' I was watching you through your window. Sorry I like watching you sleep your so cute!'' I smiled at this. So Corey liked me all along? Thats why he acted so weird! I then playfully grab a pillow and hit him with it as I say '' Stalker!''

"Hehe, I'm your stalker! I feel lonely whenever your not with me!" Corey said back to me, making me blush even more. But, before I knew it, I was hit across the face with a different pillow, making me laugh at him. This soon changed into a full-on pillow fight, and a few minutes later of fighting, I laid back down on him while I tried to catch my breath. "Maybe I should start stalking you?" I teased.

Corey smiled as he said to me '' I would be sad if you didn't!'' I then thought to ask him somthing '' Does this mean we're you know?'' Corey then laughed as he said '' Yes we're a thing Lanes!'' This made me blush more! I can't believe this! My wish worked! Thank you star! I decided to ask him somthing more '' So how long have you been stalking me Core?''

"Uh... Awhile now. I can't remember when I did start stalking you...I-I've been in love with you for so long," Corey confessed to me, and I saw the dark blush on his cheeks. My heart was beating out of my chest, right now. Though, I was giggling a bit from the fact that he couldn't remember when he started stalking me. "So, how long have you been crushing on an idiot like me~?" he asked me

I then said '' Longer then you know!'' We then shared a quick kiss!

The End


End file.
